Heartbreaks
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan finds out that his girlfriend was cheating on him the whole time they were dating. He comes home and is in tears, Phil comforts him and finally tells Dan how he feels about him.


Dan slammed the door shut as he walked into his flat, tears streaming down his face.

Today, to say the least, hadn't been the greatest day for Dan Howell. He had just gotten back from being with his girlfriend, or now 'ex-girlfriend'. He found out that his girlfriend had been cheating on him with other men for months. They had gotten into an argument with each other and then she just dumped him, and walked out on him.

They, Dan and his girlfriend Kimberly, had been together for almost a year. She had been cheating on him for months and Dan didn't even have a clue about it. He thought that she loved him just as much as he loved her. Clearly, he was wrong. Dan was heartbroken.

"Fuck!" Dan yelled angrily as he punched the wall, leaving a little dent. He leaned against the wall amd slowly slid down it, hiding his face in his hands as tears were still streaming down his face. Sure Dan was heartbroken, but he was also angry. Angry because he should have known that his girlfriend had been cheating on him, with multiple other men. Dan was angry with himself. He didn't know how he was going to trust another girl after this.

"Dan?" Dan looked over but then he quickly looked away when he saw Phil standing at the top of the stairs. He didn't want Phil to see him crying like this. "Are you okay?" Phil asked as he walked down the stairs. He looked over and was surprised when he saw the dent in the wall. He immediately looked down at Dan. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

"I was an idiot. That's what happened," Dan mumbled as he wipped away his tears.

Phil frowned and then he sat down next to Dan. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Pretty sure you don't want to hear about my love life. You never even cared about Kim," Dan said as he looked down at his hands. It was true, Phil had met Kim a couple of times but he didn't really like her nor care for her. This was because of the fact that Phil was completely head over heels in love with Dan and he was jealous that Dan was with someone else that wasn't him. But, Phil knew that Dan was straight and he would never have a chance with him.

"I did never care about her, but I do care about you. I care that my best friend is upset. So, talk to me. Let out all your emotions. I'll be here to listen to you," Phil whispered.

Dan took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Well, I-I was with Kim today. Everything was fine. We were talking and laughing over stupid things like he usually do. Then, Kim got a text and I asked who it was. She didn't want to tell me. So, when she left the room. I grabbed her phone and... sh-she had been texting another man. We got in an argument and she admitted that she had been ch-cheating on me. For months. She had been fucking cheating on me for months with multiple other men, Phil!" Dan cried as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Dan. I know how much you cared about her," Phil said softly.

"What did I do wrong to deserve this?" Dan asked, his voice breaking.

"Hey. You did nothing wrong, okay? You treated her like a princess," Phil said.

"Maybe that was my problem! The only reason she stayed with me is because of how much I spoiled her. I don't know how I'm going to trust another girl after this Phil," Dan mumbled.

"I dated a girl once back in school, and that was the only girl I dated because she was so awful. Boys are so much better, surprisingly," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil. "What are you saying exactky? I should just forget about girls and turn gay?" He chuckled. "Typical Phil."

"Well... not technically but, I shouldn't tell you this-"

"Tell me what?" Dan asked, wipping away more of his tears.

"Dan, we've been best friends for over... five years now! That's a really long time," Phil said.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Dan asked, slightly curious.

"More than you think-" Phil sighed. "We spend a lot of time together, and we live together and it's not very surprising. I don't know if this will make you feel better, but you should know that I like you... as more than a friend. No, not even like. More like, _love_, you."

Dan stared at Phil with shock. "Wh-What?" He asked.

"You probably hate me now, don't you?" Phil asked, looking down at his hands.

"Why would you think that?" Dan asked, pushing himself up from his slumped position.

"B-Because we're best friends, Dan! Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love with each other," Phil mumbled. "You probably don't even like me back like that."

"Of course I do. God Phil, even if I was totally and one hundred percent straight... I still find you fucking attractive. How could I not?" Dan asked. "And I'm not just saying that..."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Phil asked, looking back up at Dan.

Dan sighed. "I'm saying that... maybe this could work," He said.

"But... you just got out of a relationship?" Phil said, blinking a few times.

"A wasted a year of my life with that girl. She loved me for like a month before she decided she wanted to go fuck other men," Dan snapped. "I would much rather be with you."

"You sure you don't want to wait to think about this first?" Phil asked. The last thing Phil wanted to do was to rush Dan into a relationship that he didn't even want.

"I've already thought about it plenty of times," Dan whispered. He scooted closer to Phil.

"C-Can I kiss you?" Phil asked, not taking his eyes away from Dan.

Dan smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course you can," He said softly.

Phil couldn't believe it, after being in love with his best friend for five years, he was finally getting to kiss him for the first time. Phil had waited quite a long time to do this. "Okay-" Phil took a deep breath before he wrapped an arm around Dan and pulled him closer, and then he finally pressed his lips against Dan's and kissed him. Dan was practically sitting on Dan now, and they hadn't stopped kissing. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and giggled into the kiss when Phil fell down on his back. After a few more kisses, Dan finally pulled away. He looked down at Phil and he couldn't help but smile. "That was-"

"Incredible?" Dan asked, cutting Phil off before he could finish.

"Amazingly incredible." Phil said, nodding. He looked up at Dan and smiled.

"Amazingly incredible is one way to put it, huh? Well then... how does it feel to know you were my first boy kiss?" Dan asked, resting his arms on Phil's chest.

"I feel honored," Phil said, wrapping an arm around Dan again and pulling him down for another kiss. "Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" He asked.

"I'm guessing a very long time?" Dan answered, smiling when Phil kissed him again.

Phil laughed. "That's one way to put it," He said, mimicking Dan.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. I don't know you do it... but one minute I come home crying with tears pouring out of my eyes and then the next I'm smiling like an idiot," He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Phil said. "Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked.

"No. I want to stay right here," Dan said. He rested his head on Phil's chest and closed his eyes, sighing happily. Who need Kim anyways? Dan was much happier with Phil.

"Sweet Dreams, Bear." Phil whispered, smiling as he watched Dan fall asleep.


End file.
